Anything But the Rain
by The Green-Flame Alchemist
Summary: A young girl is saved by two alchemists. She lost her arm and memories, but she starts to remember the Elric's past. And how to get Al's body back.
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

I ran.

I was running, ducking between shadows. My bare feet slapped against the cold stone in the alley way. All I had on was a blanket. I was trying to hide, but I couldn't find a place to hide. My light green hair was getting blanketed with snow. I was freezing, but I couldn't stop running. I looked back, the shouting was getting louder. They were coming.

I ran faster, my legs burned. I stumbled into a dead end, and then turned to the shouting. It was coming closer. I had to get out. They came closer, and blocked my exit. I was terrified. One of them threw a sword at left my arm, and it was chopped off. I screamed, and fell to the ground in pain, holding my bleeding shoulder. Blood dripped from my arm into the snow, and it turned red. My vision got blurry, and just when I was about to give up on living: I heard a voice. Then a bunch of the men chasing me yelled, and I heard "Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and a suit of armor was carrying me. I clenched onto the armor tightly, with my one arm.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to die. Thank you." I said. A couple tears froze on my face and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in a strange room. It was strange because, well, I had never seen it before. I saw a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes feeding me a broth. I tried to sit up, but I winced in pain as I tried to move my left arm. I looked at it, and just saw a bandaged stump. My eyes widened.

"Careful, you aren't in any condition to walk yet." The girl said. "You lost a lot of blood." I stared at her.

"Who… who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Winry. Winry Rockbell."

"Winry…" I felt as though I had heard that name before. But I then realized something, "Wait… Who am I?"

Winry was surprised. "You… You don't know who you are?" I nodded solemnly. She thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, we need to give you a name. How about..." She thought some more. "How about Sara? That was my mother's name."

"Sara…" I tried to get used to the name. "Sara… Rockbell? Am I your…Sister?"

"Not Rockbell, but what about Elric? I bet Ed and Al would like a sister." Winry said.

When she said Elric, I remembered something; I remember seeing a gate, and a person, a boy with blonde hair. He said he was waiting for his soul, and his brother. I held my head and cried out in pain.

Winry stood up from her seat, "S-Sara! Are you okay?" I was breathing heavily.

"I Remember! I remember a boy, a boy with blonde hair, who was waiting for his soul in front of a gate! He said he was waiting for his brother and soul to return!" Winry gasped, and her eyes widened. I gave out one last cry in pain before I passed out.

When I woke up again, I saw a different person. He was a boy, with blonde hair tied in the back. He was talking to someone behind him, and then turned to me. "Are you awake?" He asked. "I need to talk to you." Winry helped me sit up, and then put a cold towel on my forehead.

Winry whispered in my ear, "This is Ed. He's one of the Elrics I was telling you about." I nodded, and then asked Ed, "What did you want to talk to me about?" My head still hurt a bit.

"Winry said, you say a boy with blonde hair and a gate. The boy was waiting for his soul, right?" He had a serious look on his face.

I nodded. "He looked a bit like you, but not you. He was taller, not short like you."

"Who you calling short?!" He yelled, and I giggled. He calmed down, and said "Can you remember anything else?" I closed my eyes and tried to remember.

I faintly saw a gate; it had black hands coming out of it. I opened my eyes. Ed looked at me enthusiastically. I looked out the window next to my bed. "I can't remember." I said flatly. His expression dropped.

"If you do remember, don't hesitate to tell me. Please." He said as he got up. "Winry, I want you to make some automail for Sara."

"But Ed-"

"Do you want to learn alchemy, Sara?" Ed looked at me.

I hesitated for a moment. I never heard of alchemy, I didn't know it. I didn't know anything, to be honest. What was the harm? I nodded. "Sure. Whatever it is." I smiled.

"Then it's settled." He said smiling. "I'm going to teach you Alchemy."

It took a year to get my automail, but every minuet was worth it.

I spared with Ed and Al every day they were home, after I got adjusted to my automail arm. I always beat both of them, and Ed always complained that I was cheating. I argued with him that there was no cheating when it came to fighting.

"Anyways, when are you going to teach me alchemy?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." He said.

"But I want to learn it now!" I complained.

"Fine. Let's see if you can already do it. You had your memories erased, you might of been able to do it before." He said.

I watched as Ed and Al created a transmutation circle. He pointed to it, and said "Clap your hands together and try to create a spear." I did as he said, but as soon as my hands touched the circle, I remembered something.

I saw a me, as a young girl. I was creating a different transmutation circle, it was very detailed. I remembered reciting the components of the average human female adult. I had clapped my hands together, and I placed them on the circle. A large eye appeared in the middle, and black hands came out of it.

I held my head so tightly I thought it was going to break. I screamed in pain as my mind was ripped apart. I fell to the ground, screaming, tears ran out of my eyes in pain. Ed and Al ran over to me.

"Sara!"Ed and Al said at the same time. Alphonse picked me up, and carried me into the house. They laid me on the bed I slept on. Winry ran out of her room. "What's going on?!" She asked, then looked at me. I wasn't screaming anymore, but kind of mumbling while still holding my head in pain.

"Oxygen, 43 kilograms. Carbon, 16 Kilograms. Hydrogen, 7 kilograms. Nitrogen, 1.8 kilograms. Calcium, 1.0 kilograms..." I kept mumbling the ingredients to a human adult. "It wasn't ever possible... You can't bring the dead, back to life." I blacked out.


End file.
